iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Loric Chest
The '''Loric Chest '''is chest that is given to each Loric Garde at birth to be used by his or her Cêpan when the Garde is coming into his or her Legacies. It is explained that the contents of the chest is the Garde's Inheritance. It is described as being the size of a microwave oven, it's almost perfectly square, and is a foot and a half wide by a foot and a half long. There is a padlock on the front of the chest, with no visible keyhole. The lock is protected with a Loric Charm, that makes the chest impervious to damage. Only a Garde and their Cêpan can open their Loric Chest. It can only be opened when they are together, and only after the Garde's first Legacy has appeared. By each of them placing their palm on one side of the lock, and interlocking their fingers, the chest opens. If the Garde's Cêpan were to die, the Garde would be able to open it without their Cêpan; if the Garde were to die however, the chest opens, and the contents disintegrate. The contents in the Loric Chest differ from Garde to Garde. Contents of One's Chest The contents of One's Chest are unknown; however, Hilde did have the same Glass Orbs that Four has, possibly from her chest, though it is stated that the orbs are not part of John's inheritance. When One died her chest was taken by the Mogadorians. The padlock would have opened but the contents would have disintegrated. Contents of Two's Chest As Two's Chest was not shown or mentioned, the contents of Two's Chest are unknown but would have disintegrated into ash when she died. Contents of Three's Chest Three's chest is not mentioned and its contents are unknown though they would have disintegrated when he died. Contents of Four's Chest There are many other items in Four's chest but their function/purpose remains unknown. Lorien Crystal A 6 inch long, 2 inch thick, perfectly smooth and oblong crystal. It is described as being clear on the outside, with a cloudy center. Henri uses it in I Am Number Four to spread John's fire resistance from Lumen throughout his whole body. Healing Stone Described as being a dark flat rock. It has the ability of healing a Loric or Human but only if the injury was done with the intent to harm or kill. The pain of healing is double that of the original pain caused by whatever has happened. The Healing Stone must be used right away, or it won't heal the injury. Loric Salt Described as small round stones. The Loric Salt slows and numbs the effects of the Mogadorian weapons. It grants a short burst of energy that runs out once a Legacy is used. Glass Orbs These stones are thrown in the air then take the form of what the planets look like in the Lorien solar system at that moment. When either a Loric softly blows on the stone representing Lorien, or when Four shines his Lumen on it, the Stone will then show how Lorien looked before the attack. It also acts as a macrocosm, which can be used to locate other Garde with their chests open, or communicate with other Garde with a Crystal Compass. Diamond Edged Loric Dagger A dagger that is about 4 inches long and has a blade made of a material like diamond. It will mold to Four's hand and wrist like the Mogadorian's gun do to their user. Xitharis Described as being a pale, yellow, oval shaped stone with a surface that is waxy and smooth. Made out of a mineral that comes from the first moon around Lorien, it has the ability to temporarily transfer Legacies between members of the Garde. Its effects last for about an hour. Crystal Ball A perfectly round ball, the size of a ping pong ball. It is not confirmed what function this has but it is assumed that it is a tracking beacon, which allowed the Mogadorians to track them via Six's chest. When both Number Six and Number Four pick the ball up, they get a sensation of pinpricks against their palms and a bad feeling within. Four describes the feeling as his stomach compressing and acid crawling up his throat. Star-shaped Talisman Mentioned, same pale blue colour as the Loric Pendants, indicating that it is made with loralite Brittle Leaves Tied with Twine Mentioned:when touched by someone it shows you want the wind sounds like on Lorien One of the 9 Phoenix Stones meant to restore Lorien Red Bracelet A red bracelet that protects Number Four from projectiles. It seems that the bracelet knows when Four is under attack and expands into a shield to protect him as if it has a mind of its own. Number Four describes a strange pain in his arms when the bracelet is put on. When shot at the bracelet expands and blocks the projectile. In The Rise of Nine, when Number Nine and Number Four are fighting, Nine swings his staff at Four, but Four's bracelet expands and blocks it. Sustenance A blue cube that gives ice cold water when placed in the mouth. Black Diamond Mentioned Flat circular Pearl Stone Mentioned Contents of Five's Chest Obsidian Flute The flute allows the user to control (alien) creatures, a Piken for example Leather Sleeve A leather Sleeve with a one foot long blade, comes from the underside of his wrist Prism Mentioned, but nothing specific known Contents of Six's Chest The contents of Six's chest have not been discovered since it is presumed it was stolen by the Mogadorians. Contents of Seven's Chest Water Vial When the water is removed from the vial it takes the shape and forms Loralite One of the 9 Phoenix Stones meant to restore Lorien Dark Gloves Mentioned Dark Glasses The glasses allow the user to see things before they happen. They are first used by Ella who sees a rocket speeding towards them, which doesn't seem to be there at first but soon comes into view. They were smashed when Ella was being "tested" by Number Eight. Tree Branch As Marina holds this branch out of the window she feels a slight magnetic force. This tree branch also has the power to control trees. It can bend them and move them around at her will. Crystal Compass This item has a glass lens and a floating needle, not dissimilar from a compass. As Marina holds this in her hands it begins to glow and grow hotter, however she drops it and it loses its glow, becoming a faint blue colour. It is a tracking device that uses a Macrocosm to give a location, it glows when Macrocosm is in orbit. Crayton speculates that the Mogadorians have stolen one and can use it to track Marina. Contents of Eight's Chest Many of these contents uses are unknown so far. There are also various rocks in his chest that are also in Marina's. Glass Ring Mentioned. Curved Antler A beacon for all chimaera, used by BK to call the others in the Fall of Five. One of the 9 Phoenix Stones meant to restore Lorien Black Cloth Shimmers blue and red at Eight's touch. Duplicator This piece of gold is the length of a pencil. In a demonstration Eight holds it above his head, then snaps his wrist. It then expands out and down (like a scroll) while Eight stand behind it. Eight does star jumps behind the scroll and then teleports away leaving a duplicate of himself still behind the door, starjumping. Green Crystal This green crystal when activated creates a massive wind storm. In The Rise of Nine Number Eight uses it to move water out of the way so Marina, Ella, and himself can get down to the Loralite so they can teleport. Contents of Nine's Chest Bag of Soil Amazing soil Lorien that can grow anything One of the 9 Phoenix Stones meant to restore Lorien Pipe-Staff / Joust Rod Initially the pipe-staff looks like a plain silver piece of pipe but when used by Nine, it extends and is used as a weapon. Four describes it as expanding viciously to become over six feet long, red-glowing staff ending in rotating blades. On Lorien, they were used in jousting events. It was broken in half by Five near the end of the Fall of Five. Red Rock/ X-Ray Stone The red rock is placed between the knuckles and when the fist is aimed, produces an x-ray allowing vision through objects, most commonly walls and doors. Nine passes the rock to Sam so that he could check the Mogadorian prison cells for his father. The Rock was presumed to be left behind in the Mogadorian mountain base along with Sam but is later seen back in Nine's chest. Green Stones Nine throws a strand of green stones at a flock of transparent birds with razor sharp teeth. The stones form a black hole which suck the birds in. Using his telekinesis he then moves the stones towards oncoming Piken and releases the birds into the Piken's faces. Spike Ball Round yellow ball covered in bumps. When Number Nine throws it on the floor it bounces back up changing in size getting to shoulder height then shoots out spikes. Normally Nine would be able to control the spikes' direction, but he can only change the color. In The Rise of Nine Number Nine uses the ball to blow open a door to get into a secret government base. Purple Pebble A small pebble that Number Nine balances on the back of his hand which then disappears, and when he turns over his hand it reappears. Sustenance In the form of a yellow cube that fills the user's stomach for a while when placed in the mouth. Red Crystal The same as Marina, Nine has a crystal compass that he speaks into, hoping that those Garde with a Macrocosm Earth can hear him. He speculates that some members of the Garde have the compass and the others have the glass orbs that the compass transmits to. Category:Loric Category:Loric Items Category:Number One Category:Number Two Category:Number Three Category:Number Four Category:Number Five Category:Number Six Category:Number Seven Category:Number Eight Category:Number Nine Category:To Be Revealed Articles